narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wind Release: Air Nobility
|image=Air_Nobility.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Wind Release: Air Nobility |english tv=Wind Style: Air Nobility |viz manga=Wind Style: Air Nobility |game names=Wind Style: Air Nobility |other names=Sky Pledge |parent jutsu= |jutsu rank=A |related jutsu=Fire Release: Phoenix Rising, Lightning Release: Thunder Beast, Earth Release: Gaia's Allegiance, Water Release: Poseidon's Soter |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Wind Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Wind Release: Air Nobility is a Wind Release Ninjutsu that allows the user to use the air flow around them to amplify their powers. Unlike Wind Release: Rapid Wind, the technique is passive in nature an operated independently of the user's desires and unlike Rapid Wind it improves all of their abilities and not just their Wind Release techniques and healing abilities. Description Wind Release: Air Nobility is a technique that can only be used by shinobi who have an affinity to Wind Release hence the name Sky Pledge. The training required to perform the technique teaches the user's chakra and the user themselves how to use one's chakra to tap into the air flow. When a shinobi has learned the technique from then on their chakra will always tap into the air flow around them independently of their will making the Air Nobility a passive technique that is constantly active. Once tapped in, the natural harmony the user's chakra has to the element of wind allows their chakra coils to be stimulated by the air flow. The stimulation increases their chakra production, which restores or increases their reserves, improves their body and mind, and overall enhancing every part of their being and by extension all their powers and abilities. How much the strength they can draw from the wind is determined by the speed of the air flow and how strong their connection to the wind is. If the air flow is fast enough this technique can upgrade and evolve their abilities like upgrading their chakra natures to their advanced state like Typhoon Release for Wind Release or putting the user themselves in a heightened state like a chakra mode or a wind-based Sage Mode. Overall, the purpose of the technique is to make the user's potential and abilities and boundless and free as the wind itself, which may be why users of the technique are called Anemoi. A user of this technique can make a comeback at any given moment for all it would take would be a powerful gust of wind to possibly grant them the strength they need to succeed. This is especially true if the user knows Wind Release: Rapid Wind because it is possible to stack the effects of both techniques by consuming the wind that Air Nobility is drawing strength from to lead to a considerable increase in power. Users of this technique are very unpredictable and they can make opponents both weak and much stronger than their “normal” level of strength cautious out of fear of not knowing when they might gain the power to easily best them. Just like with any powerful technique, Air Nobility does come with drawbacks. The first is for the increased speed of the air flow to affect them it must be natural or caused by another shinobi and not themselves so they can't improve their abilities on a whim. Secondly, if the user is in an area with very still air it is possible the exact opposite my occur and their chakra coils my slow down a bit, which would weaken them. Unlike the first drawback, this one can be conquered with enough training so the user will not be weakened when the air is still. The last drawback is the technique makes the user a little more vulnerable to Fire Release because Wind Release is weak to Fire Release. Fire Release techniques will do at least 25% more damage to the user if not more. Subspecies Techniques Aerokinesis Aerokinesis is technique that allows the user to utilize the connection they have with the wind to shape and control air and wind to their every whim with their mind. An Anemoi can use this ability to manipulate air for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish. They can harness and manipulate a lot of air at once to create wide-spread destruction like creating a giant tornado or they can be very precise with how they control the wind like Aero-telekinesis or to mold the wind into any shape they want like for example a weapon. They can increase the speed, pressure, temperature, and other properties of air typically for destructive results. If they have enough skill it is more than possible to move wind with speeds of up to or surpassing 200 mph. They can also create various air phenomenons including tornadoes, hurricanes, microbursts, heat bursts, any type of turbulence, spindrifts, steam devils, derechos, windstorms, and the list goes on. The best part about all of this is how they can do all of this without chakra. They can use aerokinesis in indefinitely and furthermore Air Nobility can improve what they are capable of with aerokinesis. The reason behind how this is possible is the technique runs off of the metaphysical connection users of Air Nobility have with the air. This technique simply uses said connection in a different way. The one weakness the technique has is that they can only control air and in order to create it they still need chakra. Air Superiority Anemoi are regarded as the best fliers of the shinobi world and this is because of the technique Air Superiority, which is a lot better than the simple Flight Technique in many ways. Air Superiority allows the user to fly, levitate, and otherwise move through the air with very little difficulty and chakra. It makes flying second nature to them and gives them the ability to instantly adapt high altitudes and can adapt to a multitude of atmospheric conditions and environments. They can survive in very high and lower air pressures to ward off the normal negative effects very high and low air pressures usually have on their body and breathing. Air Superiority also grants its users immunity to the harsh cold of very high altitudes and wards off vertigo and fear of heights if the user has it nor will wind speed impede them or their movements. By granting its user this, Air Superiority gives its users complete freedom in the air. They can fly with supernatural agility and perform aerobatic stunts while flying with significant ease. The air around them will not only not negatively effect them in anyway, but assist with their movements to grant them Wind-assisted enhanced physical capabilities so they will be stronger, more stamina, more endurance, more durable, etc. than they are on land. They can also fly at incredible speeds and can easily exceed the speed of sound. This makes it possible to turn their ability to fly from only a supplementary ability to an offensive and supplementary ability because of how they can use the sonic booms and tailwind created by the speed of their flight for destructive results like blowing things away or creating massive tornadoes by flying in circles among other things. Air Sensing Technique The Air Sensing Technique allows shinobi to use their connection with wind and a tiny bit of chakra to sense air currents and any change in the air around them. The technique can be used to track and location many different things from people to objects. Some users are able to sense attacks before any of their other senses have a chance, which can make it seem like they are always several steps ahead or can read minds. The range, sensitivity, and difficulty of the technique can vary a lot from one user to the next. One user may be able to keep the technique constantly active with very little chakra and able to pick up the slightest disturbance in the immediate area and another may require effort to active technique, but have an enormous sensing range. Wind Spirit Summoning Technique Anemoi, with their connection with the air and a bit of chakra, are able to summon wind spirits. Wind spirits are spirits of the air and they come in many different shapes and sizes, but mainly they have a fairy-like appearance, but with green coloring like in their clothes, wings, and air. They may not be that large and one can fit several of them in their hand, but they are powerful. They have the normal abilities of spirits like telepathy, flight, freezing, possession, intangibility, invisibility, telekinesis, teleportation, illusion manipulation, illusive shapeshifting, dream walking, and others. In addition to these abilities, they have complete control of the wind and sky as they the spirits of the air and very much the personification of their element. They will listen to the Anemoi who summoned them without question and often treat Anemoi like messiahs of the Great Wind Spirit. Trivia See Also *Fire Release: Phoenix Rising *Lightning Release: Thunder Beast *Earth Release: Gaia's Allegiance *Water Release: Poseidon's Soter Category:Ninjutsu Category:Wind Release Category:A-Jutsu Category:Supplementary